


Hungry

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cooking, M/M, Murder, Post TWOTL, Stag Awards, obviously, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: This was my entry for the stag awards which got me second place - thank you to all who voted!Will looks at the glass of beer in front of him.  The condensation lingering on the glass, the cold against his fingers.  Slowly he lifts it to his lips and sips at the foam, chilled to perfection as the liquid goes down his throat cooling him against this oppressive heat.  He wonders how he ended up back in a place this hot.  He also knows that if he starts to pull that thread it is likely the whole rug will come undone.  He knows the answer to all these questions, it is one word, one person and many small decisions.





	Hungry

Will looks at the glass of beer in front of him.  The condensation lingering on the glass, the cold against his fingers.  Slowly he lifts it to his lips and sips at the foam, chilled to perfection as the liquid goes down his throat cooling him against this oppressive heat.  He wonders how he ended up back in a place this hot. He also knows that if he starts to pull that thread it is likely the whole rug will come undone. He knows the answer to all these questions, it is one word, one person and many small decisions.  

 

He places the glass back down on the table and sighs.  He looks over at the answer to his musings who is drinking white wine - Hannibal.   Will watches him as he takes a sip and closes his eyes coating the inside of that perfect mouth with the liquid, savouring, appreciating, tasting.  Hannibal is wearing a ridiculous hat, well a hat that would look ridiculous on anyone else. Will looks at him and a part of himself cannot believe he is sat here with Hannibal Lecter as if it is the most normal thing in the world, as if Hannibal is not... well .... Hannibal.   Will feels like he might start laughing but he also knows if he did he is not sure he could stop the bubbling hysteria that would ensue so instead he just adjusts his gaze back out to the plaza they are sat in and smiles.

 

The old Will, the one that existed before would hate it here.  Too many people, too much noise, too much hussle and bussle. Right now though he feels strangely at peace, almost revelling in being surrounded by so many people who have no idea or care who he is, what he is.  It is oddly liberating. To them Hannibal and Will look like two tourists enjoying an afternoon drink. If they notice them at all. Will has learnt to trust his empathy that everyone is far too concerned with themselves to worry about anyone else.  

 

Hannibal just doesn’t care and revels in his lack concern for what others think or what others do. It makes Will breathless sometimes how much Hannibal doesn’t care because when Hannibal looks at Will he does care, and it makes Will feel like he is burning.

 

Of course they are not just having an afternoon drink in the sunshine in this plaza - they are hunting.  Will is hunting, Hannibal is watching Will hunt. Will has a flash of his former self and how this scene would play out from his perspective.   How he would describe this Will’s design? Would he think Hannibal and him were lovers? Would they be accomplices? Would they be partners? Will doesn’t even know what word he would use for what they are now.  He is not sure there is one.

 

Hannibal ever so softly nods his head and Will sees what he sees.  Their quarry walking across the plaza. Will’s eyes trail the man as if he is the only person in this crowded place.  Watching as the man enters the alleyway opposite where they are sat, across the road behind the busy market stalls. Will turns his head and catches Hannibal’s eye and nods almost imperceptibly as he takes another larger sip from his beer.  There is a small knife and a syringe of drugs in his pocket, ready and waiting. They both finish their drinks, unrushed, relaxed, completely in sync with each other. Hannibal puts the money they owe on the table as Will stands up and begins to make his way to the door where the man has gone.

 

Will disappears into the crowd but Hannibal knows exactly where he is, following his footsteps with surety.  Hannibal would follow Will wherever he goes. He has never felt more alive than he does right now in this place with this man.  Never dreaming he would have this connection with anyone, never dreaming he would kill with someone. Hannibal was always a lone animal, a lone predator.  Meeting Will made him feel as if he had been sleeping this whole time. As if he had been walking in a colourless world, playing in a sandbox all by himself.  Now he has Will who sees him, sees the world the same way, wants to play with him, hunt with him, kill with him. 

 

Hannibal is constantly surprised by Will’s savagery despite their connection.  Where Hannibal is still, calm and precise Will is energy, unrestrained and beautiful.  It never fails to take Hannibal’s breath away. The pull and connection between them only seems to be getting stronger now as Will finally becomes who he was meant to be.  The perfect beast Hannibal always knew him to be. There are no more games between them now they are two parts of a whole and it makes Hannibal smile to feel it. It is these moments the quiet before witnessing the storm that he revels in.

 

The recipe for today’s victim has been planned by Hannibal in advance he likes things to be perfect.  He takes a moment to close his eyes and imagine this evening’s dinner, the look on Will’s face as he tastes his kill.   It is a look Hannibal revels in. Shaking himself out of his revelry he re-focuses on the task at hand. He knows Will has everything in hand and he knows that he will appear in the alleyway shortly with the unconscious body of this man.  Hannibal didn’t ask why this particular person. Hannibal just accepts Will as judge, jury and executioner. 

 

Hannibal finds the car which they have parked a short distance from the alleyway, the trunk of which is completely prepared and ready for the body.  He gets in and drives around to the alley, pops the trunk and waits. They are only slightly hidden from the main plaza but that is all they need. Will appears with the unconscious man dragging him out of the door.  Hannibal smiles, exiting the car he goes to assist Will in placing the man in the trunk. Once done Hannibal looks at Will who is a little breathless but otherwise calm, a slight sheen of sweat from the exertion and the heat.  He looks beautiful but then Hannibal always thought so.

 

“Any problems?”  Hannibal asks knowing the answer.  Will shakes his head and then gets in the car.  Hannibal follows and gets in and starts to drive the hour or so it will take them to get to their destination.  Once they get out of town and onto the open road Will places his hand gently over Hannibal’s but still doesn’t speak.  They rarely speak during this part, prefering to just revel in the anticipation.

 

The car winds around the long roads that hug the cliffs as Hannibal deftly drives.  Eventually they turn off down a private road which is more a of a dirt track. Hannibal pulls up to the cabin and stops the car.  Will turns to him then and smiles. “Thank you.” Will’s voice is different from how it used to be, it is stronger now and changed by the scar on his face.  Hannibal likes to think of it as a voice they have created together. 

 

“Of course.”  Hannibal replies.

 

They take the man from the trunk and move him into the cabin.  They tie him to a table and gag him just before he starts to come round.  This is the part where Hannibal stands a little back and watches. Will removes the knife he keeps in his pocket and shows it to the man whose eyes widen with horror at not only the sight of the knife but at what he sees in Will’s eyes.  “Which part of him do you need?” Will asks not taking his eyes from the man whose muffled screams are getting more desperate as he knows there is no getting out of this one.

 

“I will make use of what I can.  I planned a roasted loin with charred chile Abodo.”  Hannibal responds smoothly with a hint of a smile, Will swallows as he can taste this evening’s meal already, succulent and spicy.  

 

“Perfect.”  Will responds as he edges closer and places the knife against the man's throat.  He applies pressure to the pulse point as a small bead of blood appears, the man attempts to scream through his gag once more.  Will smiles and shakes his head. “This will not be quick you do not deserve that.” Will places the knife on the table and then punches the man hard and fast in the throat, his breathing instantly laboured.  Hannibal smiles as he knows Will likes to use his hands. Will watches as the man struggles for breath with his esophagus collapsing and the gag in his mouth. He watches with a detached interest for a few moments before he punches the man again hard in the face breaking his cheekbone and nose.  The blood is starting to suffocate him. Will punches him hard in the stomach until he finally places his hands around the man’s throat and squeezes. 

 

Hannibal always enjoys this show.  Will is brutal but purposeful in his kills, his wrath is pure, the punishments he exacts always perfect to the crime.  His heart never raises, he always stays calm even as the rage of his vengeance courses through him. He never blinks. 

 

They both watch in silence as the life leaves this man under Will’s hands.  

 

“Beautiful.”  Hannibal breathes out.

 

Will smiles and removes his hands from the now dead man’s throat and looks over at Hannibal “you always say that.”

 

“It is always true.”  

 

Will makes his way over to Hannibal, his hands are still splattered with blood, Hannibal reaches out takes them in his own lifting them to his lips gently kissing the knuckles remembering Randall Tier.  Will knows what Hannibal is thinking and laughs quietly at the memory and how Hannibal still likes to bandage his injuries. 

 

“I can see to this myself.”  Will smiles as he feels those soft lips against the scrapes on his hands.

 

“I know that but you know it is something I prefer to do myself.”  Hannibal looks up at Will as he says this with a glint in his eye. “Mr Rodriguez is not going anywhere.”

 

Will smiles and looks over at the corpse of the man he has just killed and looks back at Hannibal. “Okay, but afterwards let me help.”  Hannibal smiles at that. “The sooner he is prepared the sooner you can start dinner.”

 

“Of course.”

 

***

 

After Hannibal had washed and bandaged Will’s hands they had gotten to the work of dismembering and butchering Mr Rodriguez’ body.  The small cabin they use is perfectly equipped to deal with all of Hannibal’s needs, Will now an eager and adept student helps him easily.  It takes them most of the afternoon when finished they dispose of the parts they do not wish to use in the incinerator. There is a shower and a change of clothes kept at the cabin for them so nothing gets transferred to the car, any bloody clothes are added into the incinerator. 

 

Everything neatly packaged away it is all put into a large cool box for the purpose which fits in the trunk of the car.  Hannibal carries it easily as Will locks everything up. They make the hour or so drive back to the house. It is a modern house that over looks a valley.  Will did not want to look at the sea and Hannibal always indulges Will. They have moved to various places since their plunge but this one is feeling more like home.  It is a perfect compromise for them - close enough to a town for when Hannibal is feeling sociable and for them to hunt but far enough away that they have their privacy. 

 

Together they unload everything into the basement freezer except for what Hannibal wishes to use this evening which is placed into the upstairs kitchen fridge in a marinade.  “We have a few hours until the meat is fully marinated and ready for cooking.”

 

Will can smell the herbs and spices already and his mouth waters.  “Perfect.” 

 

Hannibal takes Will’s hand in his own and runs his fingers over the bandage “are you in any pain?”

 

Will watches as those elegant fingers brush softly over the fabric, the heat of Hannibal’s touch permeating the bandage.  He is transfixed by Hannibal’s hands, the violence they contain. “No.” Will replies a little breathless which makes Hannibal smile.  They tend to always play this game. Dance around each other as if each time is the first time. Will wonders if that will ever change, if they will ever be able to just reach out and touch each other with no reticence.  

 

Hannibal wants to kiss Will, he always wants to kiss Will, but somehow he always feels like Will is going to pull away from him.  He still cannot quite believe they are here together in the same space, it is almost as if the teacup came together again. Almost.  Perhaps that is what makes every move so hesitant between them too many ghosts and betrayals that need to be carefully navigated like broken glass.   

 

“Hannibal.”  Will speaks softly and edges closer to him.  “You just watched me kill a man.”

 

“Yes.”  Hannibal responds looking up at Will now but still holding onto his hands.

 

Will manages to extricate one of his hands from Hannibal so he can touch his shoulder, a gentle grasp.  “We have a few hours before I can sit here and watch you cook while drinking some sublime wine you have organised.”

 

“Indeed we do.”

 

“Are you tired?  Do you want to rest?”  Will asks with a smirk on his face and hope in his eyes.

 

Hannibal laughs and Will snakes the hand that is on Hannibal’s shoulder around to the nape of his neck so he can pull Hannibal in closer and press his lips against his in a kiss.  The moment they touch Hannibal sighs and relaxes. Feeling them together once more on that cliff, grasping at each other, bleeding onto each other and Will’s breathless almost whispered confession.  He can feel himself falling all over again. 

 

Will breaks the kiss and smiles “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.  Come to bed.” 

 

The sight of Hannibal’s open smile always makes Will feel like laughing it is so incongruous.  Will has seen the true beast within Hannibal behind the mask and it always surprises him that there is this soft vulnerable person underneath.  He remembers walking into Hannibal’s office to see him beaten and bruised, after his fight with Tobias, and the look on his face when he realised Will was still alive.  He had ignored it then, pushed that feeling away. Not now, they are finally together, finally whole.

 

Taking Hannibal’s hand in his Will leads him upstairs.  They slowly undress each other with care. Removing layers between them as if each piece of fabric is all the secrets and betrayals between them finally laid waste as they fall to the floor between them.  It is always like this; as if Hannibal is unable to contain his worship a moment longer. For Will it feels like he is on fire, burning under the scrutiny of Hannibal’s gaze. Touches between them linger and they can feel the shared heat of their passion.  Will imagines black blood in the moonlight and it never fails to make him shiver. 

 

Hannibal is enraptured with Will their connection so unexpected, so all consuming.  It is something he could never have predicted, he could never predict Will. The way he moans Will’s name is like a prayer and Hannibal has never prayed, but Will is his god, he will spend the rest of his days at his feet.  He whispers his love into Will’s skin tasting the desire in the sheen of sweat on Will’s skin. Will can feel those lips, those hands everywhere making their way deeper and deeper inside him, burning their love and desire on the very marrow of his bones.

 

They lie together entwined and satisfied with a breeze coming through the open window making the curtains breath in and out.  Will dozes peacefully. He sleeps now without a fight, he is at peace with his violence. Hannibal feels the weight of Will in his arms and feels like he has found an oasis of calm at last, a wonderful echo of his soul in his arms.  They are no longer blurred but two parts of one whole. Will knows himself and Hannibal has no need to manipulate him he, the beast has been set free and Hannibal can just enjoy watching it rip the world to shreds.

 

Will wakes from his doze with a soft sigh and Hannibal smiles feeling him shift slightly.  It is dark in the room now and the moonlight is shining through the curtains as they move in the breeze.  “Who was he?” Hannibal asks his voice like a caress in the dark.

 

“A bad man.”  Will answers with a smile that Hannibal can feel against his shoulder.

 

Hannibal laughs softly “the same could be said about me.”

 

Will looks up at Hannibal with a serious look in his eyes “you are something else.”

 

“I am?”  Hannibal smiles then showing his fangs. “What would you profile me as?”

 

Will thinks about the past and all the time he spent profiling Hannibal, when he didn’t know he was profiling Hannibal and when he didn’t want to know and when he wished he didn’t.  “I don’t do that anymore.”

 

“You still have empathy Will. You just target it now.”  Hannibal closes his eyes remembering Will earlier that day, his savagery and violence on display for him.

 

“You are the Doctor what would you profile me as?”  Will has a slight smirk now that Hannibal can feel before he opens his eyes and witnesses it.

 

“Hungry.”  Hannibal responds and Will laughs.

 

***

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted it meant a huge amount to me. Love you all xxx


End file.
